1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and processes for electronic gaming machines.
2. Related Art
Typical slot machines operate under a common, general principle of operation: a player puts money or credits into a machine, presses a button or pulls an arm to begin play, and plays out the game. Information about the results of the game is not determined or disclosed to the player until after the player presses the button to begin play.